


Toxicity

by LozaMoza



Series: Moments [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: And Failing, Angst, F/M, I've just been writing too much fluff lately, Missing You, Moving On, One Shot, because Geralt and Yennefer, so I needed to get back to my roots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza
Summary: Yennefer goes to deal with rumors of a cult in Velen, and ends up finding something else entirely.Set about 3 years after Geralt left Yennefer after living together in Vengerberg.And yeah, you know me. Angst for days.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing my angsty one-shots!
> 
> Fair warning, this one is sad, because it’s set in a sad time for them. If you need cuddles after this, check out Postcards from Toussaint. That’ll help soften the blow, knowing where they ended up. ;)

**Yennefer**

Yennefer took a sip of the ale and groaned. She knew this small hovel of a town would likely have nothing decent in the terms of drink, but ale was normally a safe bet. Apparently this place failed in that aspect too. She whispered a small spell and the drink turned into an illusionary ‘48 Fiorano. In truth, she hated consuming illusions - they never could properly mimic the real thing - but she’d rather have an illusionary Fiorano than the swill this sad little inn passed as ale.

She looked around her as she sipped her drink and audibly sighed. In truth, she did not want to be here in the slightest, but the Council had requested she investigate a disconcerting matter in upper Velen: the spread of the cult The Eternal Fire. It had started as a disturbing faction in Novigrad and its influence had been rapidly spreading. The mission of The Eternal Fire was simple: stamp out and punish all beings they saw as “other”, which included magic users. Yennefer hoped the fears of her fellow brethren were unfounded, that the cult would remain in the minority, but still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that this would grow into something far more malignant. 

As it was, when she had investigated the cult’s dealings with the town, she had found they had already left, taking with them two young and angry men to join their ranks. All that had been left of their presence was a bowl with a weak flame. It had seemed innocuous enough. Normally Yennefer respected all religions, though she didn’t take part in any personal belief herself. However, staring at that ugly clay bowl with the slow-burning pitch that symbolized the destruction of individuals like her, she had decided she didn’t give a damn about respecting others beliefs. 

She had incinerated the entire small shrine to ash. 

That done, she had returned to have a celebratory drink, pay the innkeep, and thankfully head back to Vengerberg. Velen, she had decided, was exhaustingly depressing.

“He’s hurt!” the man cried as he burst into the inn. A couple of the patrons turned their heads at the sudden appearance. Yennefer ignored him. “PLEASE!” the man called again, and Yennefer looked up. He must have been some sort of miner as he was covered in coal dust and what looked like blood. Probably a cave-in. Not her concern. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was in sundrenched Toussaint enjoying a real Fiorano. 

“Who’s hurt, Jacoby?” yelled the innkeep.

“That white-haired witcher I hired to clear out them devil spawn in the mine! I think he’s dyin’!” Yennefer’s eyes flared and her breath caught. 

“Who the fuck cares about a damn witcher? Steal his horse and empty his saddlebags and good riddance to the bastard. Let the roaches and rats eat ‘im!” the innkeep laughed.

Yennefer stood up so fast the chair she had been sitting on fell down in a crash behind her. Lightning began to ball in her fist as she looked at the innkeep. “You’ll hold your tongue, you insolent pig of a man, or I’ll remove it,” she cursed, and the innkeep cowered in fear.

“Them Eternal Fire peoples is right, it’s you magic wielders who are the true devils! You’s evil, you filthy witch whore!” he shouted back. 

Yennefer tossed the ball of lightning at the man, exploding it directly in front of his face. It wasn’t meant to harm him, just scare the pissant, and it worked. He yelped and screamed and ran from the inn, the rest of the patrons following him. “WHORE!!!!” he cried as he ran away. She just smirked.

“You there, Jacoby?” she called to the shaking man by the door. “Take me to the witcher.” He nodded nervously and she followed him.

*******

Jacoby had brought him to his home, a humble shack close to the mine entrance, and had laid him out on the wooden cot inside. As he pointed to the door of the house, he looked at the entrance to the mines and sighed. “He killed ‘em all, all ‘em devils stoppin’ me from me labors. Didn’t seem right just to leave ‘im there to die.”

Yennefer smiled. “You are a rare person, Jacoby.” She looked into the door. “I’ll only be a moment.” 

She pushed the door open and the breath rushed out of her lungs. Her hand went to her mouth. 

_There he was, her Witcher._

She walked slowly towards him, disturbingly aware of the thick black veins in his face and neck. “Oh Geralt,” she whispered as she sat beside him. He was filthy, covered in gore and viscera, but she didn’t care. She sat beside him and softly caressed his face, following the lines of his cheekbones. They were hard, jutting out like knives, and she knew he hadn’t been eating enough. _Had he been struggling?_ Mostly likely. “Oh my Witcher,” she said again, and she tore her eyes away, fighting the tears threatening to spill over. 

When she had recovered as best she could, she did her utmost to examine him with a critical eye. There, on his right shoulder, was the wound. It festered and bubbled with a malicious order and she knew: _poison_ . _White Honey, he needs White Honey._ She looked through his saddle bags that lay next to him. 

A memory came over her.

_“So, are you ever going to tell me what each one of these do?” She said as she looked through his saddle bags. She was naked, still flushed from their latest lovemaking session, and had pulled his bags onto the bed after he had haphazardly thrown them aside to make love to her after returning from a contract._

_“What do you want to know?” he sighed lazily, pulling her seated form flush against his waist as he lay on his side. He began to trace her navel. She moaned softly at his touch._

_“Well, what’s this do?” She held a small red potion._

_“That one is perhaps my most important. Swallow. It’s for healing.” He kissed her side._

_“Mhhmm, yes I can see that this may become my favorite as well,” she smiled as she leaned back into his touch. “And this?” She pulled out a dark black vial._

_“That you may be less fond of. It’s Black Blood. It’s about as toxic as it gets, but great for vampires.”_

_Yennefer scowled. “Vampires?”_

_“Yes, when they bite me, it’s toxic to them.” Geralt replied._

_“So they have to bite you for it to take effect?!”_

_“See, I told you you wouldn’t like that one,” he laughed._

_She shoved the offensive black bottle back with a grimace, moving instead to the light green potion in the back. It nearly glowed. “And this?”_

_“That’s Cat. It helps me see in the dark,” his hands began exploring her ribcage, ghosting the undersides of her breasts. She moaned again, a bit louder this time as his fingers began caressing her in earnest._

_“What’s this yellow potion?” she sighed, her voice breathy as his hands found her nipples._

_Geralt pulled her to her back and hovered over her. “White Honey, used to remove toxicity.”_

_“Toxicity?” she mumbled lightly as he kissed her neck. “From poisons?”_

_“Mhhmm,” he groaned, and she could feel him against her thigh, sending a tremor of need throughout her body. “Sometimes the creatures I fight are toxic. This clears out the poison, or at least allows my body to metabolize it safely away. It’s saved me more than once.”_

_She pulled his face to hers. “I have a solution to that, Witcher. Don’t get bit.” With that, she nipped his neck slightly and he groaned. She could feel his cock jerk against her._

_“But where’s the fun in that, Yen?” he said as his mouth crashed into hers. He pulled back, his pupils blown. “Come’ere.”_

_She laughed as she gave into him._

Yennefer wiped the rebellious tear away as she grabbed the yellow bottle. _Why had he left her? Why could he still make her fall apart like this? It had been 3 years…_ She forced herself to focus on the bottle. Carefully, she parted his lips and poured the White Honey between them. Immediately the dark veins in his face started to recede, his color coming back to him. The cut began to heal as well. “You’ll have another scar, Geralt.” She ran her hands down his face once more, whispering a spell to repair the split armor on his arm. She took out 50 crowns and put the rest of her coin purse in his bags. Perhaps it could help him eat, at least for a time. 

She gripped his hand, fingers as enticingly thick and strong as she remembered, and swallowed. Leaning in, she wiped his lips once and kissed him softly. She felt her heart lurch forward; her body ached with longing at the taste of his lips on her own. Every part of her wanted to curl into the crook of his shoulder, to be there when he woke, to try again with him. But she knew it was impossible.

_He had left her…_

“I miss you,” she whispered against his mouth, and she pulled herself away from him. Her skin immediately longed for the comfort of his touch. She stood and walked to the door, closing it behind her. The dull thud rang hollow in her ears.

“Jacoby? Thank you.” She placed 50 crowns in it, and Jacoby gasped. “This is for you, for your kindness. Please, when he wakes, don’t tell him I was here.”

“M’lady, are ya sure? It’s too much…,” but Yennefer closed his palm over the coins. 

“No Jacoby, it’s not even close to enough.” With that she took one last look at the door. She knew Geralt’s skin would have returned to it’s natural hue, his lids would be starting to twitch as his body metabolized the toxin. He would be waking soon. Her lips quivered involuntarily. _Go now, go now before you don’t have the strength to leave._ She tore her gaze away and opened the portal, walking through without looking back. 

**Geralt**

Lilacs and Gooseberries. He could smell them, as potent and fresh as anything he had ever smelled. 

Yen.

His eyes flew open. He was in a house, well away from the kikimores in the dark of the mines, and she had been there. He inhaled her perfume in the air, the feel of it lingering like some intangible memory. He licked his lips and could taste her sweet lipstick coating them. 

_His Yen._

He didn’t care how he got where he was, how he was even alive, none of that mattered. He burst through the door. 

“Where is she?!” he yelled, startling the man who was staring longingly at some crowns in his hand. 

“Who?” the scared man replied.

“The woman, dammit! The woman who was here!”

“She told me not to say…”

Geralt grabbed him by the shoulders. “Where the FUCK is she?!?!”

“S-ssh...she left,” he stuttered out. “She made a magic circle and she left...I swears that’s all I know!”

Geralt let him go. His body felt numb. “How long ago?”

“5 minutes. Maybe less. She saved yer life,” he said, and he smiled lightly. “She was so beautiful.”

Geralt walked to the bench in front of the sad little shack the man lived in and slumped down. He hung his head, too exhausted to even look up. “You should have left me in the mines.”

“You’d have died fer sure!” the man objected.

“Anything,” Geralt replied in a haunted voice, “is better than living like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my Moments Collection, and angsty as hell. You know me. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are so appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and for your support!


End file.
